Shattered Dreams
by That1PartyGuy
Summary: When Naruto is kidnapped everyone searches for him. But when they find him, he is almost dead. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. The Challenge

Shattered Dreams

A/N: This story takes place when everyone is around the ages of 14/13.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One: The Challenge

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting at the training grounds for their sensei. As they waited, Naruto started going on about how he was going to become Hokage and what he would do when he became the Hokage. The blonde ranted on as Sakura stared at Sasuke and the Uchiha just looked away from his teammates. Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

"Hi,'' said the silver-haired ninja as he gave a quick wave. Naruto and Sakura stopped what they were doing and shouted in unison, "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he said, ''Well, that is easy to explain. You see, my house caught on fire and I..." Naruto interrupted as he threw a rock at his teacher's head. "You liar! You were probably reading your perverted book until five in the morning and then you slept in late, right?"

Kakashi gave a smile under his mask and said, "Well, yeah. But that is not the point. Anyway, today is the day when you practice throwing kunai while hanging upside down from a tree branch." Naruto groaned as his sensei took out some of his own throwing knives. "Why do we have to do this? We don't need to know how to do this!" complained Naruto. Kakashi looked at the blonde and gave a rather large sigh. "Well, since certain missions will require the use of stealth on unsuspecting foes while from unusual positions. Camouflage also helps but that will be tomorrow's lesson."

Kakashi each gave them ten kunai and told them to climb a large oak that had evenly spaced branches. He then set up a pole that a drawn target on it about twenty feet away. "Firstly, pick one of the lowest branches and use your chakra to hang from it. Next aim carefully and throw your weapon slightly higher so that you will have a better chance of hitting the target. For each hit, you score will go up. Do you get all that?" asked the Jounin as his students nodded. Their sensei showed them how to throw the kunai while hanging and then did a quick demonstration. Kakashi hit the pole with all ten.

Sasuke went next and threw his weapons with speed and precision. When he finished, nine had hit and one had missed; he passed with a ninety. Sakura then threw her kunai and ended up with a score of seventy meaning she passed too. Finally, Naruto climbed up, hung from a branch and threw each one at a steady pace. In the end, he finished with a total score of ten. 'This may take awhile for Naruto,' thought Kakashi as he told the blonde to try again.

By the time the sun started going down, Naruto could only get three to stick in one grouping. Kakashi just shook his head as he left his students to do what they wanted to do. Naruto was complaining about how this training was stupid as Sasuke smirked at him. "What's wrong dobe? Can't hit the target like us?" said Sasuke. Naruto tightened his fists as he shouted, "Who cares about throwing anything like you, you stupid teme! Besides I can take you in anything any day!"

Sasuke smirked again and said, "Fine. How about a fight with no rules? I'll take you on right here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Is that fine with you loser?" The blonde only nodded as he turned around and left his teammates. Sakura, who was watching the argument, decided to slip away and tell Ino about tomorrow. Finally, only Sasuke remained at the training grounds. He looked left and right searching for something to do before heading home so he could eat some tomatoes.

Once everyone was gone, two men wearing Jounin outfits and Konoha headbands with scratches through the symbols appeared. They were missingnin who seemed very dark and menacing. The first one was a tall blonde who had black eyes that showed hatred. The second one was an average sized man with black hair and eyes to match.

The tall ninja looked down to his comrade and said, "Which one is the demon-brat, Koji?" Koji gave his friend a smirk before replying. "The loud blonde in the weird orange jumpsuit. He is the one are after, Kenji." Kenji laughed as he said, "I can't wait until we rid our village of this pest." With that, the two silently followed Naruto home.

A/N: Oh no, a cliffhanger; I hate cliffhangers myself but today I am feeling extra evil (trust me, or my friends, I am evil enough on a normal day). But anyway, I am sure some of you want to know what happens but to know you must...

Naruto: Review!

Me: Hey! Where did you come from?


	2. Kidnapped

Shattered Dreams

A/N: I have one thing to say and it is to ArmorOfGeddon. You have a point about that but still it is just a fanfiction so don't take it too seriously.

Naruto: Can I have ramen?

Me: Only if you say your line.

Naruto: SandNin does not own the series named after me and I love ramen.

Me: Good boy!

Chapter Two: Kidnapped

As Naruto was walking home from training, he felt as though he was being watched but every time he turned around he saw nothing. He started muttering something about Sasuke trying to mess with his head. When Naruto passed Ichiraku's (he didn't stop because he didn't have any money) he felt a weird and disturbing presence approach him. Naruto whipped around with a kunai in hand to find Rock Lee. Lee, who was about to tap Naruto's shoulder, looked confused and worried.

"Ah, hey Naruto," said Lee as he backed away from the knife. Naruto gave a sigh of relief when he realized that the disturbing presence was Lee and his belief in the 'Power of the Youth'. He put his kunai up before answering. "What's up Fuzzy Brows?" asked the blonde. Lee overlooked the rude ninja's remark as he said, "I was wondering if Sakura-chan talked about me today?"

Naruto would have laughed at him two weeks ago but ever since Lee had asked him that question everyday since then, he was used to it. "Actually, she did." At this, Lee's face lit up. "I KNEW IT! MY YOUTHFULNESS HAS FINALLY CHARMED HER, RIGHT!" shouted the bowl-cut ninja as he did one of Gai's poses. "No. She said, 'If he asks me out again, I am gonna rip off those huge eyebrows.'. Then she said something that I couldn't hear." answered Naruto as Lee went into a slump.

"Sorry Lee but keep trying," said Naruto as he left Lee. Once Naruto got to his place, he felt a disturbing presence again. "Look Lee, I'm sorry Sakura-chan won't..." started Naruto as he turned around to find two men in Jounin clothes in front of him. "Who are and what to you want?" The taller of the two stepped forward and said, "Who we are is not important, just know that you have to come with us." Naruto stared at the two for about a minute before asking, "Why should I go with you two? I don't even know who are!"

The shorter of the pair stepped up to his comrade and pulled out a kunai. "You should do as he says or it could get real messy," said the one with the kunai. Naruto gulped as the men came closer and pulled out a rope. The shorter one quickly pinned Naruto to the ground with the kunai to his throat. "The less you struggle, the easier this is," said the tall one as he started tying the hyperactive blonde.

"Who are you guys?" asked Naruto before they stuck some tape over his mouth. "I am Kenji and he is Koji of Konoha, or at least we were before the Kyuubi was sealed in you," said the tall blonde known as Kenji. Koji looked over to Kenji and said, "That's enough, we need to get moving." The other nodded as he picked Naruto off the ground with one hand. In a puff of smoke they disappeared not caring if anyone had seen them. Unfortunately, someone did and the person stepped from behind a tree. As Hinata stared at where the blonde was before he was kidnapped, she thought, 'N..Naruto-kun, wh..what's g..going on?'

A/N: So Naruto was abducted and Hinata witnessed it. What a day for the blonde huh?

Naruto: Hey! I was kidnapped? What kind of a story is that?

Me: I dunno. It's just a story though.

Naruto: That's a bad story! I'm going away so I don't have to read it! HA!

Me: See ya!

(Naruto leaves and Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara enter)

Me: Time to have fun by torturing the stiffs. Review!


End file.
